


the universe in your hand

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fosterson Week, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: For the free day of Fosterson Week 2019, Thor's finally taking the right chance to propose to Jane.





	the universe in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a great ring idea that led me here, and everything just came from there. :)

Jane couldn’t entirely keep back a frown and turned on the porch light to actually see him. “Okay,” she began, reaching up to hold the side of Thor’s face and gently prompt him to look her directly in the eyes, “something’s been keeping you anxious all night. Is it something you’re ready to talk about?”

He echoed her motion and cradled the side of her face, affection practically shining in his expression despite that bit of lingering anxiety in his eyes. “I apologize if I caused you any discomfort, I’ve simply been rather nervous all night.”

“Nervous?” She paused, her mind quickly running through the events of the night and previous days for anything possibly relevant.

Thor had made reservations at her favorite fancy restaurant a week prior for an agreed upon date night, the dinner had gone by with only a couple selfie and autograph requests, and afterwards he had worked it out for Clint and Natasha to fly them to the isolated Avengers cabin for some light pollution free stargazing seemingly spur of the moment-

“Wait.” She wasn’t fully conscious of saying that part aloud, a little more distracted by the rising fluttering feeling in her stomach. “It’s happening tonight?” Her voice only came out a little above a whisper, her eyes gone a little wide.

He slightly froze, fully letting his expression turn nervous and tracing his thumb against her cheek. “Should I not? Is there a problem with tonight?” He frowned with concern. “Should I have done something differently?”

“No! No.” Jane broke into a giddy grin, shifting her hands to rest against his upper arms. “I said I was okay with you surprising me with the details and this has been very romantic, other than me going off script. And sorry about that.” She shook her head for a second, still broadly smiling at him. “I’m good, I promise.”

With a deep breath – and oh, she did love that even thunder gods still got the nerves around their romantic partners – Thor started to shift down onto one knee, lightly running his hands down her sides as he dropped and eliciting a small shiver from her at the contact.

“My dearest Jane,” he started to say while making a small hand movement and pulling on a bit of his magic to make a ring box appear in his hands, “would you-.”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Thor chuckled, grinning up at her with a teasing note. “Am I to finish?”

She brushed a section of hair behind his ear and couldn’t stop grinning back. “I’m just excited.”

“I can be quick.” He waited for a second before opening the ring box towards her and holding it out. “Jane Foster, will you marry me?” He seemed to weigh the words as he spoke them, giving each something of an emphasis.

She loved how he made such a cliché phrase sound so special.

“Yes,” Jane repeated while leaning down to eagerly kiss him, neither of them surprised to be practically throwing themselves into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder while he snuck a hand to hold her hip, his other holding the ring box.

They both gasped upon stopping to breathe, unable to keep from beaming at each other.

“I love you,” Thor breathily said, slightly moving back. “But may I at least show you the ring before we get too distracted?”

“Right, yeah.” Jane pulled back to give Thor room to maneuver the ring out of the box and hold it up to her.

He had been rather eager at the idea of following some of the usual Midgardian traditions for her as far as the proposal went, and had personally designed and crafted the ring with minor assistance.  
It appeared to be a plain gold with a delicately inlaid star design on the top, tiny gems flickering in the lantern light as he helpfully twisted it around to show her.

“And,” he laid the ring flat in his palm, “I think you will like this.” With his other hand he simultaneously touched the top and bottom of the ring, causing it to spin up into a small ball-like shape of looped rings, each marked with various runes.

Jane might have gasped and looked purely delighted. “It’s literally an astronomy ring!”

“I can show you more of its practical functions some other time.”

“I really, really love you, Thor,” Jane murmured as she pulled him in for another kiss.

He had apparently reflattened the ring while they kissed and gently reached for her left hand. “May I?”

She gave a little nod. “It’s absolutely beautiful, you did great.”

Thor guided the ring onto her finger, and it was completely unsurprising that it fit perfectly, no doubt because of sizing and enchantments.

He quickly pressed a kiss to her knuckles, unable to keep from smiling. “I love you, Jane Foster.”

Jane contently sighed. “This is almost perfect.”

“Almost?” Thor asked with an amused eyebrow raise.

“Yeah.” She wound one arm around his neck and shoulder with a coy smile, prompting him to stand back up. “You,” she put her other hand against his chest, “are not kissing me nearly enough right now.”

“Ah, of course.” Thor knowingly smiled back before sweeping her off her feet and eliciting a giggle from her. “Inside then?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
